


Love, Longing, and Loss

by voidheart



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, also there are MAJOR TFA SPOILERS JUST SAYING, this is a mix of sweet romance and PAIN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidheart/pseuds/voidheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aside from the war that spread throughout the galaxy, three other major events occured in Lando's life. And Han Solo had to do with all of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Longing, and Loss

**Author's Note:**

> this isnt the first fic ive ever written, but its the first completed fic ive ever posted so i hope you enjoy!! again, there are MAJOR TFA SPOILERS in this so keep that in mind uwu

**Love**

Every day of Lando’s life was an adventure. He and his lover were always on the move, smuggling all kinds of cargo across the galaxy. It was fine alone, but Han always made the job more exciting. Han made everything more exciting. Together, they had good money and even better sex. They didn’t mind posing as a married couple here and there for a job, because that wasn’t too far from what they really were. And despite the potential consequences of smuggling, they were happy. Life was good.

One evening, as the pair laid in bed together, Lando found himself with a question in mind.

“Han?” 

“Yeah?”

Lando took a moment to think of the right way to word his question. “What do you see in the future for us?”

“What am I, some kind of fortune teller?” Han chuckled softly. “.. I dunno, Lando. I don’t worry about that kind of stuff. But I like where our relationship’s at right now, so hopefully things’ll stay this way.”

Lando smiled to himself, pulling the other man closer. “I’d like that.”

“Me, too.” Han smiled faintly, pausing for a moment. “Lando?”

“Yes?” Lando hummed in response.

“I love you.” Han whispered.

“I love you, too.” Lando replied, his smile growing wider.

Yes, life was good. 

 

**Longing**

Lando had never expected his relationship with Han to end the way it did. In fact, he’d never expected it to end at all. But when their arguments, filled with all the wrong kinds of tension, had become more and more frequent, Lando had a feeling they wouldn’t last. He could tell Han was beginning to resent him, and that made it all hurt so much more. Despite his own anger, Lando couldn’t bring himself to hate Han. He loved him too much. So he let him go.

Lando never hated Han, even after the man had won the Millennium Falcon from him. Even after Han flew across the galaxy in the Falcon with a new woman. Even after he showed up in Cloud City with both that ship and that woman. Lando was still slightly bitter, yes, but not hateful. So he welcomed Han and the woman -- Leia, she said her name was, right into a trap. He really had no choice in matter, considering it was Darth Vader he had made the deal with. And he regretted the decision as soon as he’d made it. So, in the end, he helped the people he’d tricked and escaped with them. 

After getting involved with the Rebellion and saving Han, Lando and his former partner made amends and assured each other that they were forgiven. It felt good knowing there was no longer any tension between them. But still, Lando’s heart ached every time he saw Han kiss Leia. He still loved him, still longed for his touch. But he did his best to ignore his feelings and supported Han and Leia as much as possible. Han was happy, after all. And that mattered most to Lando.

Lando was greatly honored when Han and Leia told him he’d be “Uncle Lando” to their son, Ben. He was always around when Ben was growing up, and his heart melted every time the boy referred to him as his uncle. He was happy for the Organa-Solo family, and he was proud of the father Han had become. Despite his now unrequited love for Han, it was a happy time for all of them.

Lando had never expected his relationship with Han to end, but he also never expected to still be his best friend afterward. He was content with simply having Han in his life.

 

**Loss**

When Lando got the news that Han had died, he wanted to believe it was some sort of cruel joke. Sure, they were all getting old, but he couldn’t just die like that. He was Han Solo. But Lando quickly realized it was all too true when Leia came and told him directly.

“I’m sure you already heard, but I thought I’d come and tell you myself.” Leia said slowly, looking down. “Han, he… he’s gone, Lando. Our son killed him.”

Lando froze, swallowing the lump in his throat. He knew that Ben, or “Kylo Ren”, had been on the dark side for years. But he still couldn’t imagine that little boy he once knew with a padawan braid and a toothy grin killing his own father. “.. Ben did this?”

Leia nodded slowly. “I told Han to bring him home. But neither of them came back to me.”

“Thank you for telling me.” Lando said, his voice weak.

“Of course.” Leia murmured. “You deserve to know; you’re his friend. Our friend.”

“I can’t imagine how hard this must be for you, Leia.” Lando said softly, pulling the woman into a hug.

Leia hugged him back tightly. “I’m sure it’s just as hard for you.” She pulled back after a moment to look at Lando. “Han told me about you two; how you were together long before he met Luke and I. So I have a feeling both of us have lost the man we loved.”

Lando nodded, blinking away tears. “He’s such an idiot, going off and getting himself killed like that.”

Leia smiled wryly. “Isn’t he? Always acting before he thinks.”

“Yeah, that’s Han alright.” Lando sighed.

That night, Leia wasn’t the only one who cried herself to sleep. She’d lost the love of her life, and so did Lando. He would’ve done anything to see him again just one more time. But it was far too late for that.


End file.
